Our Little Stories
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; drabble ; canon ] Kumpulan cerita kecil kami, dengan manjanya Doyoung dan bahagianya Taeil. [ NCT SMROOKIES ] [ Taeil, M x Doyoung, K ] [ Ilyoung ]
1. Jaehyun x Taeyong

**Our Little Stories**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **One : Jaehyun x Taeyong** **.**

 **Sub ; Tangan Saling Menggenggam.**

* * *

.

"Hai, Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara khas itu. Senyumnya mengembang saat mengetahui tebakannya tepat. Tangannya langsung melayang tegak lurus dengan tubuhnya, membuka akses untuk pemilik suara khas itu menyentuh tangannya.

"Hai!" Jaehyun membalas sapaan, mulai menghapus jarak ketika pemilik suara itu juga mengulurkan tangannya, persis sepertinya.

Jaehyun tersenyum hangat saat telapak tangan mungil itu menyentuh telapak tangannya, merasakan debaran yang khas, yang entah sejak kapan mengisi ruang kosong dihatinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, jari-jarinya bergerak menuju sela-sela jari lelaki didepannya, menggenggamnya erat.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, ikut menggenggam tangan Jaehyun erat. Terus begitu hingga teman lelaki itu memanggil, membuat lelaki manis itu melepaskan genggaman hangat mereka perlahan.

Jaehyun rasanya ingin mengumpat pada teman lelaki- _nya_ , karena telah melepaskan genggaman hangat mereka. Tapi emosinya teredam seketika ketika mendapati tangan yang baru saja menggenggam erat tangannya melambai dengan manis. Wajah lelaki itu juga terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya, melayangkan senyum yang membuat debaran Jaehyun makin menggila.

"Daaah, Jaehyun! Sampai bertemu nanti di ruang latihan kelas menari!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa. _Quérote*_."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebih lebar, lalu melayangkan emoji hati menggunakan kedua jarinya, kemudian bergegas menghampiri temannya di bawah tangga, dan berjalan menuju kantin agensi.

Tindakan kecil lelaki itu cukup membuat Jaehyun semakin mencintai lelaki itu. Lelaki yang telah merebut hatinya sejak pertama bertemu, mematahkan _motto_ -nya untuk tidak akan jatuh cinta pada lelaki.

"Jaehyun! Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Taeyong?" Temannya disebelah kiri bertanya, membuat Jaehyun tersenyum perlahan mengembang. Temannya menatap Jaehyun kebingungan, di otaknya penuh tanda tanya ketika melihat Jaehyun tersenyum sehangat itu.

" _Teman. Hanya teman_. Semua orang tahu itu, kan, Yuta _hyung_?" Jaehyun menatap temannya santai. Lalu berjalan pelahan menuju ruang latihan kelas bernyanyinya. Yuta menatap Jaehyun setengah tidak percaya, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Jaehyun dibelakang menuju ruang latihan.

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis tanpa sadar dan tanpa diketahui Yuta. Benar, kan, ia dan Taeyong hanya berteman? Semua orang tahu dan tak ada yang mempersalahkan kedekatan mereka karena itu.

Walau kenyataannya, ia dan Taeyong adalah _teman yang lebih dari sekedar teman._

.

* * *

 **kkeut!**

* * *

.

 _*Quérote : I Love You (Bahasa Galisia)_

 _Pemanasan setelah menulis ff non-baku. Sekaligus pendinginan karena setelah ini akan menghadapi genre non-shounen ai, non-shoujo ai, non-yaoi yang biasa kubuat._

 _Ah, ini terinspirasi dengan kejadian nyataku. Aku dan seseorang yang berbeda agama (Sebut saja Lix). Hubungan kami mengambang, teman tidak, teman sekelas tidak, teman satu eksul tidak, kenalan tidak, pacaran tidak, sahabat pun tidak. Tetapi kami setiap bertemu pasti high-five dan setelahnya menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dengan erat, menyalurkan kehangatan._

 _Kalau boleh jujur, aku suka tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Lix adalah semacam lelaki uke, ia sering berbicara "Oppa, saranghaeyo~~" dengan nada manja. Membuat teman-teman satu sepermainan denganku terkadang jijik dengannya tapi aku biasa saja. Karena selain diatas, ia sangat baik dan aku suka dengan sifat baiknya._

 _Oh iya! Ini adalah kumpulan drabble gajelasku dengan pair yang sudah kutentukan. Seperti biasa ada JaeYong. Ada juga orang tuaku (YuTen), Kakak dan kakak iparku (MarkHyuck), JohnSol, IlYoung, WinKun, anaknya winkun (RenChen), dan NoMin._

 _Sampai jumpa!_

 _(Ps. NCT Chatroom sedang proses dan aku harus mengesampingkan itu sejenak untuk mengerjakan cerita untuk lomba. Oh iya! GTID buku novelnya sudah kutemukan kembali. Akan kulanjutkan secepatnya. DDCMKJ special ilyoung aku sedang kehilangan feel dengan cara penulisanku, akan kulanjutkan secepatnya juga. OfA? Abu-abu, haha. Yang jelas pasti kulanjutkan dan masih dalam proses pengerjaan.)_


	2. Johnny x Hansol

**Our Little Stories**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **Two : Johnny x Hansol** **.**

 **Sub ; Pen Pineapple Apple Pen.**

* * *

.

Johnny sedang terkena demam PPAP.

Setiap hari, setiap saat, ketika mulutnya sedang tidak ada kegiatan penting, ia pasti menyanyikan lagu yang sedang _booming_ tersebut. Membuat Hansol— _lebih tepatnya penghuni satu dorm_ –jengkel karena sebenarnya lagu itu tidak ada faedahnya sama sekali.

" _I have a pen, i have an apple,_

 _Ugh!_

 _Apple pen!_

 _I have a pen, i have a_ _pineapple_ _,_

 _Ugh!_

 _Pineapple pen!_

 _Apple pen, pineapple pen,_

 _Ugh!_

 _Pen pineapple apple pen!_ "

Jaehyun yang mendengar lagu itu langsung tersedak susu. " _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN', PA?!_ "

"Apa, sih, Jaehyun?" Johnny menggetok kepala Jaehyun pelan menggunakan sendok bekas suapan _mousse_ -nya. Jaehyun langsung mengernyit jijik ketika mendapati sendok bekas menggetok kepalanya digunakan lagi oleh Johnny untuk memakan _mousse_.

"Kau menyanyikan lagu itu terus, _pa_. Aku bosan dan menginginkan sesuatu yang baru dari mulut bajinganmu."

"Hei, kurang ajar kau ya pada _papa_ -mu sendiri!" Johnny kembali menggetok kepala Jaehyun, membuat pemilik kepala mengaduh kesakitan.

"Memangnya _hyung_ bilang apa sampai _pa_ bilang _hyung_ kurang ajar?" Jisung datang dari dapur, sambil membawa semangkuk besar puding _strawberry_ dengan saus asam yang menyegarkan. Kemudian yang paling kecil di grup dan keluarga berantakkannya John-Hansol itu duduk diantara _kakak_ dan _papa_ -nya, mulai memakan pudingnya dengan tenang.

" _Hyung_ dibilang kurang ajar oleh John _pa_ karena _hyung_ mengatakan kalau _hyung_ bosan dengan lagu yang sering _pa_ nyanyikan. Padahal kan semua juga bosan. _Hyung_ hanya mewakilkan suara para penghuni dorm—Ah Jisung, bisa suapi _hyung_ pudingnya?" Curhat Jaehyun dengan nada seimut mungkin, setelahnya menerima suapan lumayan besar dari Jisung karena permintaannya.

" _Pa_ , padahal yang dikatakan _hyung_ benar," Jisung membela Jaehyun, karena merasa senasib dengan sang _kakak_. "Coba _pa_ cari lagu yang lebih bagus."

"Baiklah," Johnny menyerah saat si bungsu berbicara. "Akan _pa_ coba."

"Yeay!" Jisung dan Jaehyun bersorak, sambil _high-five_ dengan bahagia. Tak sabar memberitahukan hal bahagia ini pada yang lain.

Walau sudah berjanji akan mencoba, tetap saja pada akhirnya Johnny tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya bernyanyi PPAP— _yang ternyata lagu itu berada di naungan agensinya sendiri*_ ―dan membuat yang lain semakin jengkel.

" _I have a pen, i have an ap—"_

"—John!"

"Apa, _ma_?" Johnny menatap _mama_ dari Jaehyun-Jisung penuh tanya. Hansol terlihat geram sekali saat memanggilnya. Tak biasanya seperti itu.

" _Ma, ma, ma,_ memangnya aku ini mama*suka?!" Hansol melipat kedua tangannya didada, ngambek. "Stop nyanyi gituan, dong!"

"Nyanyi apa?" Johnny menatap Hansol. "Aku ga nyanyi apa ap— _oh_."

"Malem ini gaada jatah, gaada tidur dikamar, di sofa!"

Johnny melotot ketika mendengar ultimatum dari Hansol _ma_. Lebih melotot lagi ketika Hansol masuk ke kamar mereka, membantingnya keras. Tak lupa suara kunci terputar setelahnya.

"Haaah, salah lagi."

.

* * *

 **kkeut!**

* * *

.

 _*_ _S_ _eingatku ppap videonya di naver dibawah naungan SM hehe maaf kalau salah atau udah diralat. Aku dapet dari coo*ppa soalnya lmao._

 _Hai! niatnya mau pendek_ _kayak kemaren_ _tapi kayaknya aku kebablasan_ _sedikit_ _deh ._. terinspirasi dari aku dan anak-anak kelas sama ekskul yang ga berhenti nyanyiin begituan xD bahkan pas lagi pelatihan lomba komputer sampe videonya diputer di proyektor, pake speaker, volume maksimal, loop lagi, wkwkwk. Eh pas lagi asik denger tibatiba guru pembinanya masuk. HAHAHAHA._

 _Daaaan! Aku jadiin Jaehyun-Jisung anaknya Johnsol karena unyu mereka kalo beneran jadi keluarga berantakkan_ _nya Johnsol_ _/slap._

* * *

 ** _Balasan review :3_**

 **didydeekim** : mereka cuma temen soalnya aku sama lix juga cuma temen. HAHAHAHAHA. Tapi sebenernya mereka backstreet kok :3

lah ngga aku kan anaknya yuten x"D kakakku Haechan wkwkw

 **Kyunie** : mereka backstreet wkwkwkw kan teman yang leih dari sekadar teman wkwkw

 **mybestbaetae** : typical jaeyong sekalih :3

 **restiana** : sudah, ya!

 **Yutrash** : kak wu chan! :3 emang meragukan wkwkw tapi aslinya mereka backstreet~

 **peachpetals** : motto legend HAHAHAHA. Sahabat rasa pacar kayak aku sama J /slap

 **laxyovrds** : makasih kak uthe! :3

* * *

 _W_ _ell, selanjutnya adalah markhyuck! Ada yang nunggu?_ _Hwhw_


	3. Mark x Haechan

**Our Little Stories**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **Three : Mark x Haechan** **.**

 **Sub ; Nintendo.**

* * *

"Aku ngga mauuuuuu!" _High note_ dari salah satu member terberisik memasuki gendang telinga Mark, membuat empunya telinga memutar bola mata malas.

Mulai lagi, deh.

Mark beranjak dari kasurnya, meninggalkan laptop kesayangannya di nakas, tanpa mematikan ataupun menguncinya. Kaki-kakinya melangkah keluar, menghampiri sumber suara. Wajahnya sudah sedatar perut Taeyong, membuat Jaemin yang sempat berpapasan dengan _leader_ sub Dream ini bergidik ngeri dan langsung kabur ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini?" Mark menatap dua manusia yang jarang akur didepannya. "Baru satu jam yang lalu kalian berbaikan, sekarang berantem lagi?" Ia bersikap (sok) tegas. Mereka sekarang menempati dorm atas, dimana dorm itu dipakai setiap sub yang debut ataupun _comeback_. Dan Mark sebagai tertua harus mulai belajar tegas dan adil karena adik-adiknya adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

"Haechan _hyung_ , _hyung_!" Salah satu manusia disana angkat bicara. Bibir kecilnya ia cemberutkan, membuat Mark gemas dan berniat untuk mengarungi salah satu adiknya itu dan memilikinya.

Hei Mark, ingat yang disebelahnya.

"Ih! Kok aku, sih, Ji?" Haechan—Mark lebih suka memanggilnya Donghyuck, omong-omong—memprotes adiknya yang malah menyalahkan dirinya. "Kamu, kali! Kan tadi kamu yang tiba-tiba dateng terus gangguin aku main Nintendo!"

"Hush, Hyuck _ie_ ," Mark duduk diantara mereka berdua, lalu mengelus rambut keduanya. "Sudah, begini saja. Hyuck _ie_ ikut _hyung_ ke kamar, biar Jisung mainin Nintendonya."

"Ih, belain aja terus Jisung!" Haechan ngambek, lalu membelakangi Mark yang menghela nafas serta Jisung yang tak mengerti situasi yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Bukan mau belain. _Hyung_ emang mau ngomong sama kamu. Ayo." Mark bangkit dari sofa, lalu menggendong Haechan ala koala yang sedang lengah. Meski berat, lebih baik ia menggendong Haechan daripada mendapati adiknya ini ngambek atau menangis karenanya.

Haechan yang masih ngambek pasrah aja digendong Mark. Lagian enak kok, gausah susah-susah jalan ke kamarnya bareng Mark. Lumayan, menghemat tenaga. Tangan Haechan perlahan lahan melingkar di leher Mark, membuat Mark tertawa kecil didalam hati.

Sesampainya di kamar, Mark membanting Haechan ke kasur, lalu mengukungnya dalam kekuasaan Mark.

"Kamu katanya udah janji gaakan ribut lagi sama Jisung, hm?"

Haechan cemberut, lalu berbicara manja. "Uh, maafin Hyuck _ie_ , habisnya Hyuck _ie_ kan lagi asik main—" Wajahnya ia telengkan kearah nakas dengan niat menghindari tatapan Mark. Eh, malah ia menjadi menatap laptop Mark yang masih terbuka. Baru ia ingin melanjutkan bicaranya, tapi matanya menangkap deretan tulisan di layar laptop, membuatnya memerah seketika.

" _H-hyung_ , l-laptopmu.. itu apa? Kenapa ada kita, k-kenapa kita melakukan hal yang biasa kita lakukan disana?" Haechan menunjuk layar, membuat Mark menoleh dan melotot kaget. Astaga, ia lupa menutup laptopnya!

Ia segera menutup laptopnya paksa, tak memperdulikan Haechan yang menatapnya bingung. "Hanya referensi."

"Apa itu _fanfict_?" Haechan menebak tepat sasaran. Mark hanya menghela nafas dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher adik tersayangnya.

"Aku anggap sebagai iya, _hyung_ ," Haechan tertawa dan mengusap rambut _cream_ Mark. "Ayo."

"Hah?" Mark mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Haechan heran.

"Kau membacanya karena kau ingin kan, _hyung_? Kalau begitu, ayo. Biarkan saja Nintendoku dimainkan hingga hancur oleh Jisung. "

Kalau begini hasilnya, Mark tidak akan pernah menyesal membuka _fanfict_ rated M dirinya dengan pemuda dibawah kungkungannya didepan adik sekaligus kekasihnya ini.

* * *

 **kkeut!**

* * *

 _Ada yang tahu bagian ini dari mana? ;-; Maaf aku gasempet buat Markhyuck padahal jadwalnya mereka hari ini ;-; Aku lupa ;-; Maaf juga aku gabisa bales review satu-satu. KARENA YAALLAH BESOK DEADLINE LOMBA FF AKU BELUM SELESE GIMANA INI._

 _Oiya, ada yang mau join group Markhyuck? Pm aku id linenya atau add lineku :_ _ **seunghwannieson_**_ _lalu chat aku bilang mau join, ya!_

 _Sampai jumpa!_


	4. Yuta x Ten

**Our Little Stories**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **Three : Yuta x Ten** **.**

 **Sub ; Modus.**

.

* * *

"Eh, Ten mana, _hyung_?" Yuta keheranan saat menghampiri ruang latihan yang sedang dipakai untuk sub U berlatih, menyegarkan ingatan mereka dengan lagu lama mereka.

Niatnya Yuta kemari sebenarnya adalah untuk menanyakan bagaimana _progress_ comeback sub 127 yang katanya antara Oktober atau awal tahun depan nanti pada Taeyong, sang leader.

Tapi niatnya langsung sirna begitu tak menemukan sang tersayang berada di ruang latihan. Padahal setelah menjalankan niat mulianya, Yuta ingin mengajak Ten keluar sejenak, menyegarkan tubuh dan pikiran yang terkasih.

"Pergi sama Jaehyun, tau tuh kemana," Taeyong cemberut saat ditanya Yuta, sepertinya ngambek karena Jaehyun diseret Ten entah kemana. Yah, dasar cemburuan. "Lagian ngapain sih kesini? Sudah, pergi sana!"

" _Hyung,_ " rengek Yuta, wajahnya dibuat semelas mungkin. "Aku kesini untuk menanyakan _progress_ sub kita."

"Tapi kau mencari Ten juga, kan?" Taeyong menjitak Yuta. "Akui saja, lah."

"Iyasih," Yuat menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi tetap saja, _hyung_ tak bisa mengusirku seenaknya! Selesaikan niat muliaku dulu!"

"Iya, iya." Taeyong akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Yuta menanyainya macam-macam soal _comeback_. Mereka duduk asal di lantai ruangan yang dingin, mengabaikan Mark, Taeil, Doyoung yang keheranan.

Tapi setelah mereka selesai dengan urusan mereka, eh, Ten maupun Jaehyun belum juga kembali.

"Kemana sih, mereka?" Gerutu Taeyong. "Mana aku tidak bawa ponsel, lagi."

"Mau pake punyaku?" Yuta mengeluarkan ponselnya, memberikannya pada Taeyong. Tetapi baru saja ponsel itu berpindah tangan, pintu ruangan latihan terbuka dan menampilkan dua manusia yang sebentar lagi jadi sasaran amukan Taeyong.

Iya, Jaehyun dan Ten.

"Tuh, orangnya datang! Sana modusin, Yut!"

Yuta tersenyum mendengar perkataan Taeyong, lalu bangkit, menghampiri Ten dan membawanya dalam ciuman panjang penuh cinta.

Melupakan ponselnya, dan penghuni ruangan itu yang menatap mereka malas.

* * *

 **kkeut!**

* * *

 _Yha buat apa aku_ _x_ _(_

 _Yuten datang! Ortu gilaku_ _x_ _(_

 _Maaf kalau jelek, ini diketik dengan mood yang amat buruk karena seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan-_- Yha mana abis itu ketiduran, jadi maaf ya kalo telat, harusnya semalem_ _8_ _(_

 _Terinspirasi dari kemaren jumat aku yang main ke kelasnya lix untuk nanya tugas ke temen dan gara gara lix gaada aku malah gajadi nanya, karena sibuk nyariin dia :v tapi akhirnya ketemu lagi kok hehehe tiap hari juga ketemu._

 _Mau bales review tapi ini cerita terlalu pendek, nanti kalah sama a/n_ _8_ _(_

 _See ya!_


	5. Taeil x Doyoung

**Our Little Stories**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **Five : Taeil x Doyoung** **.**

 **Sub ; Rindu.**

.

* * *

" _Aku rindu hyung._ "

Taeil tersenyum lebar saat suara itu mengalun manja, mengatakan bahwa pemilik suara itu sangat merindukannya. Taeil memeluk gulingnya makin erat. Selimutnya semakin menggulung dirinya yang meringkuk kedinginan di kasur.

"Aku juga rindu."

Musim gugur sudah datang dan sekarang Taeil menemukan dirinya tengah bersusah payah menghirup nafasnya sambil bercengkrama dengan ponsel—ah, maksudku, sang kekasih di seberang sana. Hidungnya tertutup oleh lendir kehijauan menjijikan yang telah mengering sejak semalam.

Pagi ini masih terlalu dingin untuk melelehkan lendir yang membuat Taeil kerap kali mengambil _tissue_ dan membersitkan lendir tersebut. Taeil mengulurkan tangannya yang terlapis 3 pakaian, meraih susu hangat _vanilla_ buatan Taeyong yang bangun lebih awal dan sedang berbaik hati membuatkan cairan putih tersebut kepada sang tertua yang sedang sakit, sebelum ia pergi untuk membangunkan Jaehyun dan mengajaknya untuk memasak bersama.

Taeil meminumnya sedikit, lalu menghembuskan nafas saat susu tersebut menghangatkan tenggorokannya.

" _Kau sedang meminum susu vanilla buatan Taeyong hyung, hyung?_ "

Taeil berjengit saat suara manja itu berbicara, memenuhi kamar yang hanya ia tempati seorang diri, karena teman sekamar sekaligus kekasihnya ini sedang pergi keluar kota.

("Tidak ada yang boleh sekamar dengan Taeil _hyung_ , selain aku! Taeil _hyung_ milikku!")

"Ya, kau tahu, kan. Taeyong kalau ada yang sakit seperti apa," Taeil menyesap susunya lagi. Ia tak perlu repot-repot mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya untuk mendengar suara tawa manis dari kekasihnya di seberang. "Lagipula ada teknologi bernama _loudspeaker_ , sayang."

" _Aku tahu!_ " Suara manja itu terdengar merajuk, membuat Taeil tertawa keras. Tetapi suara manja itu kembali seperti biasa, tetapi ada secercah rasa khawatir disana. " _Get well soon, hyung. Maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu ketika sakit._ "

"Tak apa-apa, sayang." Ah, sayang sekali kekasihnya ini baru bisa kembali lusa. Membuat Taeil mati-matian menahan rindu yang membuncah. Rasa rindunya semakin menjadi-jadi, ingin memanjakan sang kekasih yang pada dasarnya memang manja.

" _Hyung…_ "

"Iya, sayang?" Taeil menghabiskan susu hangat buatan tangan Taeyong _mama_ , lalu menaruhnya asal di nakas. Tangannya kembali bergelung manja pada selimut, menghangatkan diri.

" _Aku rindu padamu_."

Taeil tersenyum kembali. Sudah dua kali kekasihnya berbicara seperti itu, artinya ia sudah benar-benar rindu pada dirinya. Tapi suara isakan perlahan lolos dari _speaker_ ponsel Taeil, membuat sang pejantan kaget.

" _A-aku sangat rindu hyung..._ "

"Astaga, Kim Doyoung sayang, jangan menangis!" Taeil panik. Ia tak bisa memeluk Doyoung seperti biasanya ketika kekasihnya menangis seperti ini karena terhalang jarak yang menyiksa. " _Hyung_ juga amat rindu padamu, sayang."

" _Aku menangis karena terlalu rindu. Rasa rindu itu membuncah di hati, menghantui pikiran, meledak dalam tangisan. [1] Aku sudah tak tahan ingin bertemu denganmu._ "

Taeil serasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum saat mendengar isakan Doyoung. "Aku tahu. Aku juga amat sangat merindukanmu. Kembalilah dengan selamat, sayang? Setelahnya kamu bisa melampiaskan rindumu padaku sepuasnya."

" _Tunggu aku, hyung. Aku pasti kembali._ "

"Ya, kutunggu. Karena aku tahu, seberapapun jauhnya kau pergi, kau pasti kembali. Kalaupun tak kembali, _I'_ _ll_ _following the map that leads to you_ _, t_ _he map that leads to you_."

* * *

 **kkeut!**

* * *

[1] Rasa rindu itu membuncah di hati, menghantui pikiran, meledak dalam tangisan. : Kutipan salah satu kalimat di ffku. Ada yang bisa nebak ff apa? :p

 _Setelah menonton NCT LIFE ep. 2, aku merasa sedikit sedih karena mereka seharusnya berpasangan tetapi Doyoung memiliki jadwal lain. Tapi tak apa. Aku tetap cinta couple ini. Sekalipun mereka jarang mempunyai moment atau kedekatan khusus._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Karena aku suka._

 _Silahkan hujat aku atau Taeil-Doyoung shipper lainnya karena berada di kapal ini. Tapi coba aku kembalikan. Bagaimana kalau kapal kalian kami hujat?_

 _Kalian marah?_

 _Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha._ _ **Kurang egois apalagi kalian, sayang-sayangkuh.**_

 _Tolong pikir dua kali kalau mau butthurt. Pendapat orang berbeda-beda, tetapi kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu menghujat, kan?_

 _((Sedikit muak dengan bahasan_ mereka _yang berujung butthurt kepada Ilyoung, Jaeyong, Yuten, dan berbagai kapal yang_ mereka _rasa menghalangi kapal_ mereka _. Lalu memaksakan sang seme hanya untuk sang uke, padahal jelas semua moment hanyalah bentuk sayang member NCT kepada sesama(?) dan NCT itu straight.))_

 _Ups, no offense. Hanya mengeluarkan sedikit rasa sebal yang menggunung._

 _Sampai jumpa di bagian keenam!_


End file.
